fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 032
Samurais, Ladies and Gents Synopsis Someone finally addresses Lafayette's bias. Summary After the duel mentorship is announced, Lafayette spends the week with his senior partner, Vincent Torres, who is a Slifer. Between the two of them Vincent is very talkative and helps Lafayette understand the full rules of tag dueling. Lafayette is respectful but silent in Vincent's presence, only speaking when spoken too and offering short answers to questions. Vincent expresses disappointment in Lafayette's behavior knowing his much more outgoing, considering his enthusiasm in a duel and on the school's soccer team. After the week, Vincent fails to get through Lafayette's tough exterior. Lafayette is bitter to be paired with a "Slifer Slacker" and presents little interest in modifying his Deck to fit someone whom he deems inferior. Soon, Vincent is proposed by Elise Curtis, the second ranked duelist in the academy, for a Tag Duel. Elise undermines Vincent as an easy opponent for her freshman partner the Slifer Beatrice to learn from. Vincent agrees to the duel. Vincent informs Lafayette, and the four of them have their tag duel. During the duel, Elise and Beatrice combine their Zombie tactics well against Vincent and Lafayette's warriors. Vincent, however, is not very aggressive. He set Spells instead of traps, which helps Lafayette to ultimate deliver the winning blow. After the duel, Vincent and Elise share a hug, revealing that the two are actually good friends to Lafayette's surprise. Later, Vincent asks Lafayette about his assessment of the duel. Lafayette insists he did all of the work and Vincent hardly made a dent in Elise and Beatrice's Life Points. Vincent is disappointed that the duel only enhanced Lafayette's bias instead of teaching him something. He wonders how surprised Lafayette was to see him and Elise being friendly. A flashback, back to Elise's request of a tag duel with Vincent, shows Elise presenting Vincent a soda and sympathizing with Vincent over his tough partnership with Lafayette and hoping a duel would him the freshman understand the upperclassmen. Elise continues to share the little she knows about Lafayette. Vincent explains that "they" are aware of Lafayette bias against Slifer, especially Senior Slifer students. He notes Lafayette doesn't believe Slifers and Obelisks should intermingle. He adds they are also aware of Lafayette barging onto the Slifer Dorms to bring Cameron back to the Obelisks months ago. Vincent acknowledges that even as a freshman Lafayette is better than him as a duelist in every way and adds that their partnership was not a mishap. Vincent addresses that Lafayette isn't arrogant enough to think he's the best duelist on campus, but he believes those who aren't as strong as him to be not worthy of his time or outright lazy. Vincent points out key moments in the duel where he set his various Spells for Lafayette to use instead of using them for himself. Vincent says he did so because he believed in the strength of Lafayette's cards to win. Vincent asks Lafayette how the duel would have turned if he did not use set those spells. Vincent hopes Lafayette will learn from the duel and rewatch it. He adds the advice that simply because someone isn't as strong as Lafayette doesn't mean that person is weak. Featured Duel: Vincent Torres and Lafayette Morel vs. Elise Curtis and Beatrice Lawrence Turn 1: Vincent Vincent Normal Summons “D.D. Assailant” (1700/1600). He sets one card. Turn 2: Elise Elise activates Continuous Spell: “Call of the Mummy” and uses its effect to Special Summon “Vampire’s Curse” (2000/800) from her hand in Attack Position. Elise activates “Overpowering Eye” to allow “Curse” to attack directly, and it does (Vincent/Lafayette 8000 > 6000). Elise sets a monster and one card. Turn 3: Lafayette Lafayette activates his facedown “Nobleman of Extermination” to destroy and banish Elise’s set Spell/Trap. He then activates “Shield Crush” to destroy Elise’s set monster, revealed to be “Pyramid Turtle” (1200/1400). Lafayette activates Continuous Spell: “Shien's Dojo”. Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, “Shien’s Dojo” gains 1 Bushido Counter. Lafayette Normal Summons “The Six Samurai – Zanji” (1800/1000) and Special Summons “Grandmaster of the Six Samurai” (2100/800) from his hand in Attack Position because he controls another “Six Samurai” monster. “Grandmaster” attacks and destroys “Curse” (Elise/Beatrice 8000 > 7900). Elise activates “Curse’s” effect to pay 500 LP (Elise/Beatrice 7900 > 7400) to Special Summon it from the GY during their next Standby Phase. “Assailant” and “Zanji” attack directly (Elise/Beatrice 7400 > 5700 > 3900). Lafayette attempts to perform a Fusion Summon with “Grandmaster” and “Zanji” but fails. “Shien’s Dojo” has 2 Bushido Counters. Turn 4: Beatrice During the Standby Phase, “Curse” is Special Summoned from the GY in Attack Position with 500 more ATK (“Curse”: 2000 > 2500/800) per its second effect. Beatrice activates “Monster Reincarnation”, discarding a card to add “Pyramid Turtle” from the GY to her hand, and she Normal Summons it. “Pyramid Turtle” attacks “Zanji” and it is overpowered and destroyed (Elise/Beatrice 3900 > 3300). Beatrice activates “Pyramid Turtle’s” effect to Special Summon “Vampire Lord” (2000/1500) from her Deck in Attack Position. ‘Vampire Lord” and “Curse” destroy “Zanji” and “Grandmaster”, respectively (Vincent/Lafayette 6000 > 5300 > 4800). “Lord’s” effect activates upon inflicting Battle Damage. Beatrice forces Lafayette to mill a monster from his Deck, and he selects “The Six Samurai - Yariza”. Beatrice sets two cards. Turn 5: Vincent Vincent activates “Reinforcements of the Army” to add “Marauding Captain” to his hand from his Deck. He then summons “Marauding Captain” (1200/400) and uses its effect to Special Summon “Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke” (1800/1000) from his hand in Attack Position. Vincent equips “Sasuke” with “Fusion Sword Murasame Blade”, which increases “Sasuke’s” ATK by 800 (“Sasuke”: 1800 > 2600/1000). “D.D. Assailant” attacks “Lord”; Beatrice activate “Staunch Defender” to force Vincent to only attack “Vampire’s Curse.” “Assailant’s” attack is redirected to “Curse”. “Assailant” is overpowered and destroyed (Vincent/Lafayette 4800 > 4000). “D.D. Assailant’s” effect banishes “Curse” upon being destroyed by battle. “Sasuke” destroys “Lord”, and “Marauding Captain” attacks directly (Elise/Beatrice 3300 > 2700 > 1500). Vincent sets two cards. Turn 6: Elise Elise activates her facedown “Book of Life”, banishing “Grandmaster” from Vincent/Lafayette’s GY to Special Summon “Vampire Lord” from her GY in Attack Position. Elise then banishes “Vampire Lord” to Special Summon “Vampire Genesis” (3000/2100) from her hand in Attack Position. Elise activates “Vampire Genesis’s” effect to discard “Vampire Vamp” to Special Summon a Zombie monster from her GY with a lower Level. She Special Summons “Ryu Kokki” (2400/2000) in Attack Position. “Ryu Kokki” and “Genesis” destroy “Marauding Captain” and “Sasuke” respectively (Vincent/Lafayette 4000 > 2800 > 2400). Turn 7: Lafayette Lafayette activates his facedown Equip Spell: “D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation”, discarding one card to Special Summon “Grandmaster” from banishment in Attack Position. Lafayette Normal Summons “The Six Samurai – Nisashi” (1400/700). He banishes his two monsters to Fusion Summon “Twin Six Samurai – Daisho” (2500/800) in Attack Position. Upon summon “Daisho” places a Bushido Counter on itself and can attack monsters for as many Bushido Counters it has (max. 5), but it is the only monster he controls that can attack. “Shien’s Dojo” has 5 Bushido Counters. Lafayette activates “Shien’s Dojo” second effect to send it to the GY to Special Summon 1 “Six Samurai” or “Shien” monster with Level less than the or equal to the Bushido Counters “Shien’s Dojo” had. Lafayette Special Summons “The Six Samurai – Irou” (1700/1200) in Attack Position. Upon the Special Summon of another “Six Samurai” monster, “Daisho” gains a second Bushido Counter. Lafayette equips “Daisho” with his facedown “Axe of Despair” which increases “Daisho’s” ATK by 1000 (“Daisho”: 3500 ATK). “Daisho” destroys “Genesis” and “Kokki” (Elise/Beatrice 1500 > 1000 > 0). Vincent and Lafayette win Featured Cards Navigation Category:Corinthia Island Arc Category:Lafayette's Duels Category:Tag Duels